


Protection

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir beast, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Protect you, Protective Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Protection

Adrien/Chat Noir’s Pov

I was injured and breathing heavily. I could barely stand from the attacks I was thrown at with the akuma, Red Wolf. His enormous jaws snap anything that is in front of him. I was barely able to dodge his attacks since he has super speed and strength combined. Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm but was brought a teacup. She nodded her head as I understood that we needed to bring in another miraculous holder. God, I hope it’s not Chloe aka Queen Bee. She’s a good hero, but she wouldn’t be able to help with this mess of a thing. 

“You’re nothing without your bug! Give me your miraculous, and I will give you a quick defeat,” Red Wolf growled. 

“Sorry, but I’m not felining generous about giving it away.” I dodge another car thrown and run to another hiding spot. 

Thank god there are no civilians.

“Chat Noir, where are you hiding?! Are you a coward?!” Red Wolf screamed. 

Oh, how I was itching to jump out and give this guy a fight, but I am more sensible than that. 

I peek around seeing the akuma picking up another car and throwing it across the streets. 

“Chat Noir! Ladybug! You will not defeat me!” Red Wolf super speeded, and I couldn’t see him. I get out of my hiding spot and look for him, but he isn’t anywhere I can see. 

“Chat Noir! Look out!” 

I hear someone scream before I was tackled to the ground. 

I hear a terrible crack before a scream followed. I was distorted from the sudden tackle since my head hit the ground. I shook it off but instantly freeze what I saw. 

No. Not her. Why? Why did you do it?! You should have been safe! You should be far away from here! 

My thoughts keep repeating over and over on how she was supposed to be safe. On why she risked her life for me. 

“Marinette!!” My voice howled in the pain I felt when I saw blood dripping from her shoulder. 

Red Wolf released his jaws from her shoulders and she dropped to the ground like a lifeless doll. I saw the butterfly mask go over Red Wolf, and I saw him go rigid. But, my mind couldn’t care because all I saw was her blood. Her scream echoing from being pierced by teeth. Her pale skin tainted with her blood. Her blue eyes shutting down in pain. Bones shattering from the force.

“Marinette? Marinette?! Talk to me! Please be okay!” I pleaded when I rushed towards her. 

“Princess? Please? I can’t lose another person. Not again.” I begged but she wasn’t opening her eyes. I brought her head onto my lap and nuzzled her head while purring loudly. She always laughed and would come closer to me whenever I had purred. 

She didn’t move a muscle, and I was getting more worried. Apparently, the akuma didn’t care and was stomping towards me. I was too shocked to react until I saw his hand grabbed her. 

“NOOO!!!” I yowled as he lifted her up. 

“Give me your miraculous, Chat Noir, and I will spare her.” He growled as his fingers pressed into her open wound. 

Her whimpers rang clear on the silent road. 

“Princess! It’s going to be okay. I promise!” I was speaking before she yelped in pain once more. When I looked into the akuma’s eyes, all I could see was pleasure and delight. 

Something in me broke. I was no longer Adrien or Chat Noir. I was someone else. Something else. 

I stood up and looked at my bloody hand. Her blood. I placed her blood and rubbed it over my face, painting me in her essence. Her scent. Her life source. My reminder. 

I felt something crack and the sound kept repeating more until I felt myself feel complete. My eyes were narrowed as they burned slightly. My tail was whipping chaotically and uncontrollably. I hunched over to my four feet and noticed my claws were elongated. 

I spoke and noticed my voice much deeper. Darker. 

“You will pay!” My voice hissed, and I swore I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes before the mask showed up again. 

“I will you defeat, Chat Noir.” His arms still holding my princess threw her, and I ran quickly to catch her. I caught her carefully making her she didn’t touch my claws and held her tight to my body. 

“Princess, you will be safe. I purromise.” I placed her gently to the sidewalk and kissed her forehead. 

I turned around to see the shock akuma, but I didn’t care. Her hurt her. He harmed her. He almost killed her. He was my prey. 

I let out a guttural sound before charging towards him. We both rolled to the ground and it started. I placed punches while he dodged them. He countered my moves, and I felt myself losing more of my consciousness to the… beast. I snapped my jaws at him and almost had him when he kicked me in the stomach. 

I flew into the wall and felt the bricks hit me. I shook it off and ran back with a roar. I slashed him with my claws while kicking him in the chest. 

I heard a gasp but ignored the sound focusing on him. 

Prey. 

The word kept repeating in my head and that soon overtook my mind. 

I bit his arm and heard a screech escape him. I bit harder as I saw blood dripping to the ground more. 

I brought my claws to his neck and separated myself from him. I shoved him into the wall tightening my grip on his neck. 

“Never mess what’s mine!” I was so close to killing him. I wanted to kill him, but the voice stopped me. Her voice. 

“Stop! Please, kitty! Please!” her shouts made me hesitate for a moment. 

It was that hesitation that allowed him to push me off. He punched me in the face, and I felt blood gushing across my face. 

He was over me and grabbed my paw. He was about to pull the ring off when he slumped onto my chest. 

I looked up to see Marinette breathing heavily as she held a large trash can lid. Her eyes were lit up with adrenaline, and I could hear her pulsing heartbeat. 

“Princess?” I asked when I saw her fall to her knees. 

I pushed him off quickly and grabbed her frame. 

“K-kitty?” She asked softly. 

“Princess! It’s okay! I’m here! You’re going to be okay.” I whispered as she whimpered. 

“It hurts.” 

Her eyes were screwed shut as she pulled herself towards my stomach even more. Hiding her small body in my fur. 

“Chat Noir.” I snap my head up and brought my arms over my princess protecting her. It was the guardian, my mind whispered. 

“Stand down, please,” I growled as he came closer. 

“Please, let me see her. She’s hurt.” He stopped in his place and was internally fighting myself between logic and instinct. Logic says I should hand her to him to heal her, but my gut was willing to attack if he touched her. 

“Please give her to me. She needs medical help.” 

“MY PRINCESS!” I roared as I saw him nod. 

“Yours, but she needs to be treated to stay yours.” He stated as I relented. 

I picked her up in my arms and wrapped her around tightly. 

“Let’s go.” He nodded his head and lead me to his massage parlor. 

We entered there unharmed since the miraculous cure hasn’t fixed anything. 

“Please, place her on the bed.” I gently placed her on the bed and stood there watching her rest. 

“Chat Noir. I need you to detransform back.” 

“No,” I growled. 

“You will still be able to protect her.” 

“Mine!” I growled as he came closer. 

“K-kitty.” I was turned around and placed a comforting paw on her. 

“Marinette.” I breathed as her eyes slowly cracked open. 

“C-chat N-noir?” She stuttered and tried to back up to wince at the pain. I sat down brought her to my lap. I brushed her hair as she was tensed. 

She looked straight forward and turned tenser seeing the old man. 

“M-master?” 

Why was she calling him master?

“It’s alright, dear. You’re safe.” He smiled at her but I gripped her closer to me. 

“W-what happened.” Her voice winced when I pulled her closer causing her shoulder to move. 

“I will explain everything when I fix your shoulder.” He pulled out a strange box and took items out. 

He walked closer but I growled at him. 

“Marinette, dear, could you calm him down for me?”

I held her tighter but felt her wiggle. 

I growled at her but heard her huff. I could just see the pout on her face. She turned her head as best as she could before I turned her around to face me. 

“My princess.” I rubbed my cheek against hers and slowly felt her hand come to grip my paw. She held it up and I noticed how her hand dwarfed mine in comparison. 

She trailed her fingers over my hand and I watched her happily. 

I didn’t notice the man until he was right next to her. 

I was about to attack again, but she held my hand tightly with one of hers. 

“He’s just trying to help me. Let him help me,” She whispered, and I slowly let my guard down. 

I placed my head on hers and rubbed my scent over her. 

“Mine.” 

“Yours,” She repeated back and I felt the pleasing growl rumble through. 

I heard her hiss a few times and some other times, whimper. But, she always held my hand and I let him continue until her shoulder was wrapped with the elastic. 

“What happened?” Marinette asked when she was playing with some of my furs. 

“Chat Noir, he went what we call, feral. However, this was a controlled feral. Something that I can reverse with a drink or he himself chooses to return to normal.” 

“But, why?” I felt her shaking a little and hugged to my chest tighter. 

“He cares for you very much so, Marinette. When he saw you injured, he did what was natural for a cat. To protect. This transformation is something that allows him to protect from those who would harm those he cares for.” 

“But, I’m nothing. He doesn’t love me.” 

I growled at those words and brought her face towards mine glaring. 

“It seems he disagrees,” The old man stated. 

“B-but, he loves Ladybug. He always has love Ladybug.” I growled and push my head to her neck. 

“Love is a fickle thing. Doesn’t always stay the same,” He commented. 

“How do we get him back?” Marinette asked when she started to pet me. 

I purred in content as the man said something I didn’t pay attention to. I was too lost in the bliss her fingers sent me in. 

“Kitty?” 

I looked up to see her concern face. 

“Can you change back?” She asked and looked at her confused. 

“Why?” I asked and see her shiver. 

I wrap my tail around her and brought her closer to give her my warmth. 

“Because this isn’t you. I’m safe. I need human Chat Noir.” She explained but it didn’t make sense to me. 

“This is me, though. You’re safe because I’m like this. Human is weak.” I grunted as I ran my paw over her back. 

“But, what about Ladybug?” 

“I don’t care about bug.” I breathed in her scent happily. 

“Why?! You always said you would love her.” She shouted as I pulled my ears back at the volume. 

“Sorry.” She whispered but I immediately purred to show her I was fine. 

“I love you. You always there. I need you. You need protection. I need you. I offer protection. We both benefit.” 

“I need my kitty, though. Paris needs its hero. You won’t be able to protect me like this. Please?” I breathe in her scent one more time before licking her cheek. 

I hear a squeak as I let a chuckle out. 

My princess. 

I look at the old man and see him nod. 

I closed my eyes and focused. I don’t know what to do, but I felt something in my relax until I hear Marinette cry. 

I open my eyes quickly to see tears coming out. 

“Marinette! Are you okay?!” 

“Yes! Yes! I was just…” She rubbed her shoulder lightly and I calmed down enough to grab her again. 

“Master Fu,” I looked at the man while nodding my head. “Thank you.” 

He smiles at me before looking at Marinette. 

“Good luck, child. You’ll need it.” He chuckled as he walked into a room that was probably his. 

“Marinette?” I asked as I saw her slump against me. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

“Why did you save me?” I asked curiously and slightly angry. 

“Because you were about to be hurt.” 

“But, I’m a hero with a super suit. You are a civilian who can be harmed easily.” I say with a pointed look at her shoulder. 

“Ladybug’s cure will fix it.” 

“She’s not here though, is she?” Now that I think about it, where did she go to? I don’t know where she went after the charm. 

“But, she will fix everything.” 

“That’s not the point! The point is, you could have been killed because you were in the battle. Even Alya wasn’t out because she knew it was far too dangerous to be out!” I pointed out as she pouted more. 

“She wasn’t there because Nino held her down in the school and the school locked itself.” 

“Then, why weren’t you there?!” I asked when she sheepishly shrugs. 

“Forgot my bookbag and went back for it. Akuma attack came and too late to do anything.” I saw her meddle with her fingers, but grabbed them to intertwine our fingers together. 

“You shouldn’t have to save me, princess.” I sigh as I lean my head on her own. 

“But, even you need to be protected.” Her bluebell eyes reminded me so much as Ladybug’s eyes. 

“That’s why I have a partner.” 

“Where was your partner, then?” She asked and I couldn’t exactly win there. 

“She had a lucky charm-” 

“She wasn’t there. She needed to use her lucky charm, and that meant she had to leave you alone. I was there to help, and I don’t regret it.” She folded her arms across and I groaned.

“Princess! You are going to be the death of me,” I say exasperated. 

“That’s nice.” She placed her hands onto my hair and ran through it while I chuckle at her statement. 

“I’m the protector of Paris, princess. That also means I’m also the protector of you.” 

“Sometimes, you need Paris to protect you, Chat. I am part of Paris, so I protected you.” 

“Stubborn princess,” I grunted as she laughs lightly. 

“Silly kitty.” 

“Your kitty.” 

“My kitty,” she confirmed. 

We stayed in that position until I dropped her home and made her promise to be more careful in the future. 

Everything was sent back to normal and I assume Ladybug got the akuma and fixed everything. 

I learned two things today: one, I love my princess. Two, I will do anything to keep her safe. 


End file.
